Krag's Lament
Krag's Lament is the twenty-second episode of the eleventh season, and 120th overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired in Malaysia on September 14, 2019. It aired in the US on January 4, 2020, paired up with "Secret of The Wolf." Synopsis Cole awakens inside an icy cavern belonging to a legendary beast and attempts to escape, only to discover a surprising truth. Plot On a chilly night, Cole and Krag are fighting each other. At first, Cole is successful in his attack, but Krag gets the last laugh when he knocks Cole unconscious using a stick. When Cole wakes up, he finds himself in Krag's home. Cole heads for the exit, but retreats and hides from Krag. When Krag enters his cave, Cole strikes him and is able to bury the beast with a massive stalactite. As Cole explores, he realizes there are bunk beds and burial mounds indicating there were multiple Yetis living inside the cave and they somehow died. When he realizes Krag is the last one, he realizes he made a mistake in fighting him and decides to help him. Upon seeing Krag stuck, he spots a tree branch holding berries. He realizes Krag was supplying food for him. When Cole asks why he's the only one, Krag growls at a discarded crossbow used by the Blizzard Samurai. Cole then comes to realization that Krag was saving him when the bridge was collapsing, and not trying to harm him. Afterwards, Cole lifts the block of ice and frees Krag. As a result, the beast hugs Cole as he found a new friend. Subsequently, Cole asks where the Traveler's Tree is, so Krag gallops ahead of Cole. When Krag realizes he left Cole behind, he returns to Cole and they ride together until they reach the peak of the mountain. When they reach the top, Cole grabs some flowers, and they descend downwards. Eventually, Jay and Nya reach Krag's home and spot Krag arriving home with Cole. When they enter the cave, Jay and Nya get into a brawl. Luckily, Cole is able to end the fight and introduces Krag to Jay and Nya. Cole then offers Krag a new home and he gladly accepts. The Ninja and Krag head down the mountain, but Krag stops for a moment and admires his home that he has lived in. He then places a branch into the snow and promises to fight for the Yeti who were killed by Blizzard Samurai. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Krag - Brian Drummond *Nya - Kelly Metzger Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *The Never-Realm **Great Lake **The Traveler's Tree **Yeti Cave Trivia *'Narrator:' Cole *Cole uses Wu's lesson of the best way to defeat the enemy by befriending them with Krag. Videos Cole's New Friend NINJAGO Cartoon Network Gallery Screenshot_20190913-222020.png Screenshot_20190913-222005.png Screenshot_20190913-222053.png Screenshot_20190913-221955.png Screenshot_20190913-222039.png Screenshot_20190913-222408.png Screenshot_20190913-222413.png|The Traveler's Tree Screenshot_20190913-222539.png Screenshot_20190913-222611.png Screenshot_20190913-222616.png Screenshot_20190913-222628.png Screenshot_20190913-222639.png|Cole makes Krag his friend Screenshot_20190913-222651.png Screenshot_20190913-223100.png Screenshot_20190913-223048.png Screenshot_20190913-223053.png Screenshot_20190913-223119.png Screenshot_20190913-223128.png Screenshot_20190913-223134.png Screenshot_20190913-223441.png Screenshot_20190914-204238.png Screenshot_20190914-204331.png Screenshot_20190914-210044.png Screenshot_20190914-210139.png Screenshot_20190914-210204.png Screenshot_20190914-210212.png Screenshot_20190914-210222.png Screenshot_20190914-210453.png Screenshot_20190914-210631.png Screenshot_20190914-211815.png Screenshot_20190914-211838.png|"Friends?" Screenshot_20190914-211959.png Screenshot_20190914-212024.png Screenshot_20190914-212043.png Screenshot_20190914-212128.png|"Put friend down?" Screenshot_20190925-082107.png|Cole getting shocked Screenshot_20190925-082113.png Screenshot_20190925-082134.png Screenshot_20190925-082852.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network